Without Interest
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Itona solo se preguntaba cómo es que Karma aún no estaba saliendo con nadie. "No está interesada en esas cosas." Le dijeron sus compañeros. Pero esa mañana él descubrió que el interés de Karma se había reducido a una única persona. A una chica llamada Asano Gakushuu. Y si Karma era feliz, él también lo sería. Aún si encontraba la felicidad en otra persona. / Fem!Karma x Fem!Asano


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Without Interest**

-¿Cómo es que Karma aún no tiene novio?

Nagisa y más de la mitad de los chicos de la clase E se giraron para mirarle, pero ninguno abrió la boca para responder. Itona los miró con curiosidad para después alzar la cabeza y clavar sus ojos en la chica en cuestión, que andaba unos pasos más adelante junto con Nakamura y Kayano.

-Lo pregunto por curiosidad más que otra cosa.- Dijo el chico con desinterés.

Habían pasado por lo menos dos semanas desde que Itona llegó a la clase E. Tal y como había pensado Korosensei, se había integrado bastante bien a pesar de los problemas que había ocasionado en el pasado, por lo que ahora era como un alumno más. No estaba de más decir que incluso había intentado disculparse con la clase en más de una ocasión, sobretodo por el hecho de que intentó ahogarles en la piscina. Pero eso al parecer había sido olvidado y ahora juntarse con los chicos de la clase ya era totalmente normal. Todo eso para Itona estaba bastante bien. El imaginarse en una clase, haciéndo amigos, bromeando con ellos y a la vez intentando matar a su profesor era algo que le había parecido inalcanzable cuándo estaba al lado de Shiro. Los tentaculos le habían hecho mucho daño, a él y a las personas de su alrededor. Sin embargo, le habían perdonado y allí estaba. Aunque la actuál situación distaba mucho de ser cómoda. Ya que a raíz de la pregunta que había hecho momentos antes, tenía la impresión de que algunos (Nagisa e incluso Terasaka) le miraban con una especie de recelo.

Ese día era en el que tenían que bajar al edificio principal para juntarse con todas las clases en el gimnasio y aguantar alguna especie de discurso de quién sabe quién. Hacía mucho tiempo que Itona no hacía algo como aquello, su vida escolar había sido cortada de raíz al ser abandonado por su padre y más tarde recogido por Shiro. Ahora que volvía a ser un estudiante, ya le habían explicado lo que tenía que hacer y que aquello no duraría mucho tiempo. Sin embargo ese día estaba más pendiente de otra cosa que de esa reunión escolar en el edificio principal.

Esa "cosa" no era otra que Karma.

La chica que estaba a unos metros por delante de él. Con el pelo rojo y largo hasta la cintura, los ojos de color ámbar y una sonrisa burlona allá dónde fuera. Ella no hacía más que infundirle curiosidad. Porque si había algo de lo que Itona estaba bastante seguro, era de que en la clase E no había ninguna chica que no pareciera interesante. Hasta Hara con su aire tranquilo y la amabilidad que desprendía, hacía que algunos del edificio principal se fijaran en ella. En ese sentido Itona sentía que había tenido suerte, porque a pesar de no haber tenido tiempo para fijarse en alguien, tenía por seguro que las chicas de su clase eran cada una increíble a su manera. Y eso los del edificio principal, no lo tenían. Sin embargo había una que destacaba, una que a veces revolucionaba la clase y que a la vez la ponía de buen humor. Porque Karma, a pesar de no tener pecho y haberse unido al "movimiento" de Kayano contra las pechugonas, tenía unos ojos ámbar fuera de lo común, un pelo brillante y de color llamativo que bajaba por su espalda como una cascada, unas piernas que lo quisiera o no llamaban la atención de los demás al estar expuestas, una piel blanca y suave (él lo podía corroborar), una sonrisa radiante y una personalidad demasiado llamativa para su propio bien. Porque con ese fuerte sentido de la justicia y a la vez esa forma tan buena de mentir, estafar e incluso pegar era algo fuera de lo común en una chica con una apariencia tan delicada.

Él era consciente de que en esa clase ninguna chica era delicada, algunas incluso más fuertes que algunos chicos (Nunca olvidará el día en que Megu tumbó a Takebayashi con una patada), pero ella sin duda llamaba la atención. Y en esas dos semanas lo había comprobado de primera mano. Porque había muchas razones por las que llamaban a Megu "Ikemegu", porque Kanzaki sin duda también era increíblemente popular, Kurahashi, Rinka, Nakamura y la gran mayoría eran bastante guapas y cada una de ellas con personalidades tan distintas y agradables a la vez que era imposible que los chicos de la clase E no hubieran caído por alguna de ellas. Se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que Chiba miraba a Rinka y viceversa, de la forma en la que tres o cuatro intentaban acercarse a Kanzaki, el como Okajima estaba celoso de Chiba. Pero la forma en la que todos habían acabado mirando a Karma era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido. Porque hasta Chiba había apartado la mirada de Rinka para mirar disimuladamente la forma en la que la falda de Karma ondeaba. A decir verdad no le culpaba ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si desde que llegó a la clase no paraba de mirarla de arriba a abajo? Era hipnótico. Y como no podía culpar a ninguno de sus compañeros por quedarse embobados mirando el trasero de la pelirroja, empezó a hacerse preguntas ¿Si tan llamativa era esa chica cómo es que no tenía novio? ¿Cómo es que aún no le habían pedido salir? Si a Kanzaki se le habían declarado tres personas ese mes, le parecía imposible que nadie se hubiera acercado a Karma. Estaba fuera de su comprensión. Y por eso había preguntado. Necesitaba saber la respuesta, aún si alguien lo malentendía. Por eso estaba callado, soportando las miradas de ese pequeño grupito de chicos que andaban hacia el gimnasio del edificio principal y esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Le dijo Terasaka con su típico tono malhumorado.

-Porque hemos llegado al edificio principal hace unos cinco minutos. No hemos llegado ni al gimnasio y ya he visto ocho tíos que se han quedado embobados mirándola. Y dos o tres chicas.- Respondió con indiferencia.- Espera ¿Ese profesor también cuenta?

-A decir verdad...- Empezó a decir Isogai con una sonrisa nerviosa.- No es la primera vez que nos preguntamos algo como eso.

 _-"Claro ¿Cómo no váis a hacerlo? Yo llevo aquí dos semanas, pero vosotros lleváis meses. Es imposible que no hayáis hablado sobre el tema."_ \- Pensó Itona con fastidio. En ocasiones tenía la impresión de que sus compañeros le ocultaban esos temas, sabía que era una tontería ya que no tenía que enterarse de todo lo que ocurría, pero le dolía en cierta forma. Quería demostrarles que también era uno más.

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Karma no está interesada en esas cosas.- Acabó diciendo el moreno con naturalidad.

El albino le miró con un aire interrogante para después darse cuenta de cómo un chico de otra clase murmuraba a espaldas de ellos. Ignorando eso, volvió a mirar a la pelirroja que estaba delante y más tarde a Nagisa, que seguía mirándole con intensidad. No sabía por qué, pero estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido buena idea preguntar.

-Ah.- Alcanzó a decir con indiferencia.

-Le han pedido salir varias veces, pero ella siempre rechaza a todo el mundo. Por lo que al final han acabado rindiéndose.- Anunció Nagisa con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de eso a Itona le seguía dando mala espina.

No contestó. Se imaginó que si abría la boca se le iban a tirar encima o algo peor. Por lo que lo dejó estar. Ya había quedado bastante mal por un día y había satisfacido su curiosidad aunque sea un poco. A decir verdad se lo tendría que haber imaginado. Karma vivía prácticamente sola, ya que sus padres siempre estaban viajando. Hacía lo que le daba la gana cuándo le daba la gana. El hecho de estar saliendo con alguien, para ella tendría que ser tedioso y tal vez hasta molesto. Además estaban en secundaria, no todo el mundo está interesado en tener pareja y obviamente Karma era una de ellas.

Entrando finalmente al gimnasio, alcanzó a ver a Korosensei disfrazado, junto con Irina y Karasuma en una de las paredes laterales, con todos los profesores del instituto. Maehara tenía razón al decir que el disfráz de Korosensei era rídiculo y daba grima. Pero sin pensar mucho en ello hizo lo que le habían dicho y se colocó en la fila junto con sus compañeros. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar mirar otra vez a la chica que estaba la primera de la fila. Sabía que algunos de la clase de al lado también lo hacían, además de que podía escuchar como discutían al intentar saber quién llamaba más la atención, si Kanzaki o Karma. Estúpidos. Así era imposible no cogerles asco a los del edificio principal.

 _-"No tiene interés ¿Eh?"_ \- Pensó mientras miraba la falda de la chica inconscientemente.

~0.0~

-Como no me traigas el refresco intacto, te tragas la lata.- Dijo Terasaka con mal humor.

Itona solo apretó las monedas que le habían dado contra su mano y asintió de mala gana. Lo último que quería después de tener que soportar el discursito del profesorado de ese instituto, era lidiar con Terasaka. Aprovechando que era la primera vez que estaba allí, Terasaka y otros tres de la clase le habían dado la sencilla tarea de ir a la máquina expendedora, comprar refrescos y volver. Todo eso con la excusa de que tenía que aprender a estar por ese sitio. Obviamente era mentira, se había convertido en el chico de los recados. Pero ya le habían dado el dinero y la gran mayoría de la clase estaba en la entrada esperando a que llegasen los que faltaban para dirigirse juntos al edificio de la montaña. Por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra.

-Sí, sí.- Respondió de mala gana mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a andar hacia la máquina. En verdad Terasaka tenía motivos para enfadarse. La primera vez que le pidió un refresco se lo bebió. Y la segunda vez lo agitó para que le salpicara en toda la cara. No pensaba hacer nada esta vez porque estaban en público y encima tenía que llevar tres bebidas más para los aprovechados que le habían encargado ir.

Mirando a su alrededor, se dió cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se dirigían a sus clases. Claro, era muy fácil cuándo no tenían que subir una montaña. Pero a parte de eso no veía por ningún lado a los que faltaban de la clase E. Estarían dando vueltas por ahí, total, tenían clase con Irina. Podían tardar todo el tiempo que quisieran. Dando la vuelta a una esquina, se topó con aquello que había estado buscando. Las indicaciones de Isogai habían sido acertadas y al fin estaba frente a la máquina expendedora. Y para su suerte (o no), junto a la máquina estaba Karma agachada cogiendo el batido de fresa que se acababa de comprar. No sabía si la chica lo hacía a propósito, pero estaba seguro de que tanto él como esos dos profesores de allí y esos 15 alumnos pegados en la ventana de la primera planta se habían quedado mirando. La pelirroja aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia a unos metros de la máquina, sabía que era bajito pero quería pensar que eso no afectaba a la hora de que los demás repararan en él. Para su desgracia esta vez sí afectaba, pero cuándo estuvo dispuesto a decirle algo le interrumpieron.

-Akabane.

Girando la cabeza, Itona reparó en la presencia de una chica que se había acercado momentos antes a la máquina. Suponía que había estado demasiado ocupado mirando a Karma como para darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Sin embargo, la forma en la que su compañera de clase se tensó y se dió la vuelta con nerviosismo al escuchar a la otra muchacha, no le pasó desapercibido. Frente a ella y sujetando fuertemente su mochila, estaba una chica con el pelo anaranjado y corto hasta los hombros que se movía con el viento. Sus ojos violetas miraban a la pelirroja con intensidad, sin intención de apartar la mirada. Itona no sabía que relación había entre ellas, pero Karma parecía incómoda. Quería pensar que había más motivos a parte de que la pelinaranja tenía más pecho que ella. Más bien tenía más pecho que cualquiera ¿Esa chica tenía su edad? Para rematar el uniforme le quedaba malditamente bien y parecía decidida y con una presencia difícil de ignorar. A estas alturas Itona no sabía a cuál de las dos chicas mirar ¿Era normal que fueran las dos tan guapas a su manera? ¿O es que el tiempo que pasó sin tratar con chicas de su edad le había afectado? No lo sabía, pero esas 15 personas no se iban de la ventana y no parecían tener intenciones de hacerlo, mucho menos con la aparición de esa extraña estudiante a la que nunca había visto. Estaba demasiado intrigado.

-Asano.- Respondió Karma aparentando naturalidad. Tanto Itona como la chica sabían que estaba fingiendo.

-Tenemos que hablar. Has estado ignorando mis llamadas.

-...

-Yo...

-Si quieres volver a retar a la clase E, no es conmigo con quién tienes que hablar.- Se apresuró a decir Karma con rápidez.

Dicho esto, apretando el batido que se había comprado en la mano Karma hizo el amago de marcharse. No pudo hacerlo, porque antes de dar siquiera un paso la otra chica ya se había acercado a ella y la había cogido del brazo con fuerza para obligarle a mirarla. Karma se quedó callada y ni se esforzó en zafarse de ese agarre, más bien se quedó esperando a que la otra hablara.

-No me refería a eso.- Dijo Asano con convicción.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Karma mirando hacia el suelo.

El silencio inusual que quedó entre ellas era lo más sospechoso que había visto Itona a parte del funcionamiento de Ritsu. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la chica, que al parecer se llamaba Asano, respondiese.

-Tengo una respuesta.- Dijo la chica. El hecho de que ahora mirara hacia al suelo y un ligero y mal disimulado rubor adornara su cara, daba que pensar.

-¿Respuesta a qué?- Preguntó Karma intrigada. Itona no estaba muy seguro, pero diría que era la primera vez que veía a la chica tan indecisa sobre algo.

-A tu confesión de hace un año y medio.

Ahí fue cuándo todo se fue al traste. La cara de Karma era de sorpresa absoluta, por no hablar del profundo color rojo que adornaba sus mejillas. La otra chica no le había soltado el brazo, pero miraba a todos lados menos a ella. Y sin poder evitarlo, la mente de Itona empezó a correr a toda velocidad sacando conclusiones. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que algunas de las monedas que había sostenido fueran directas al suelo. La impresión que le había dado esa frase había sido más de la que quería reconocer. Y la vergüenza que estaba pasando ahora mismo, era mil veces peor. Porque el sonido de las monedas al caer habían llamado la atención de las dos chicas. Y ahora, mientras que Itona se agachaba para recogerlas con rápidez, podía sentir las miradas de ambas. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, pero cuándo ya había recogido las monedas y las miró de vuelta, alcanzó a ver el miedo, el desconcierto y la sorpresa que mostraban las caras de las dos. Porque sin duda había escuchado algo que no debía y lo sabía.

-Lo siento.- Alcanzó a decir con rápidez.

Solo pudo ver como la pelinaranja soltaba el brazo de Karma con lentitud y como la otra intentaba decir algo. Pero no les dió oportunidad. Salió de allí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Dirigiéndose de nuevo a la entrada dónde le esperaban sus compañeros, le importó un pimiento que no hubiera comprado los refrescos. Le dolía el pecho. Y no sabía por qué. Se sentía realmente mal y no sabía el motivo ¿Era por qué había escuchado algo que no debía y se sentía culpable? Obviamente lo que había visto y oído no era de su incumbencia, si no de Karma y de esa tal Asano. Pero no podía evitar reproducir la escena a cámara rápida. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada ahora mismo como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

-¿Y las bebidas?- Preguntó Terasaka con curiosidad.

No respondió y en su lugar le entregó las monedas en la mano lo más suavemente que pudo. Primero porque no quería agacharse a recogerlas y segundo porque no quería ganarse una torta. Sabía que con eso se había ganado la atención de más de la mitad de la clase, los cuales le miraban con atención ante ese inusual silencio.

-Me ha regañado un profesor por el camino, me dijo que volviera a la entrada.- Mintió como un bellaco. Para su suerte no era la primera vez que lo hacía y lo había dicho en un tono demasiado convincente incluso para él mismo. Además, el hecho de que los profesores del edificio principal tuvieran en el punto de mira a los de la clase E beneficiaba a su mentira.

-Ah, vale.- Respondió Terasaka subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio al ver que su mentira había colado tan bien. Lo último que quería era que le hicieran preguntas, porque ni siquiera él sabía lo que había visto ¿Era una pelea entre chicas? ¿O algo más complejo? El dolor en su pecho no ayudaba y estaba pensando seriamente en consultarlo con alguien, la confusión era demasiada. Nunca había sido especialmente cotilla, pero en esta ocasión se había visto involucrado y para colmo no tenía ni idea de en lo que se había metido. Lo último que quería era que Karma descargara su furia contra él, esa chica odiaba que se metieran en su vida y él básicamente había escuchado una conversación privada sin hacer nada por cambiarlo. Lo mejor era que se enterara de quién era esa otra chica y disculparse a las dos. Había tomado la extraña costumbre de disculparse por todo, pero no sabía que más hacer al respecto.

 _-"Para empezar ¿Quién es esa Asano? ¿De donde ha salido esa teton-chica? Sí. Esa chica."_ \- Pensó mirando hacia el suelo. Estaba seguro de que algunos de sus compañeros tenían que saberlo. El problema era cómo preguntarlo. Ya había quedado mal esa mañana preguntando sobre Karma, como lo hiciera con otra chica se pensarían que estaba siguiendo los pasos de Maehara. Y la posibilidad de quedarse en vilo era más atractiva que eso.

-¡Karma! Al fin llegas, eres la última ¿Sabes?- Dijo Yada a unos metros de él.

Alcanzó a ver como la pelirroja llegaba a paso apresurado y se unía al grupo de chicas que estaba un poco más adelante. Parecía normal, tenía su sonrisa de siempre y estaba plana como una mesa. Sí, definitivamente no parecía que le hubiera pasado nada. Y eso solo hacía que Itona se preocupara más.

La clase E empezó a andar hacia la montaña, cada uno en su mundo y hablando de sus cosas. Andando junto a Nagisa, Sugino y Maehara, Itona aparentaba estar como siempre. Así como Karma a unos metros de él, también. La chica le había ignorado por completo a pesar de que su cara hacía unos minutos era de total desconcierto. Y ahora no sabía qué pensar ¿Olvidaba todo esto y lo dejaba pasar? El nerviosismo de Karma y las palabras de esa chica eran muy difíciles de olvidar. Al menos para Itona. El que la pelirroja ni se molestara en mirarle al pasar a su lado, solo le confundía más respecto a todo. Pero tampoco podía ir a preguntarle, si ella quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba bien.

-Itona...

O no. No estaba bien.

-Dime.- Respondió aparentando indiferencia. No sabía cuándo, pero había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Karma había quedado a su lado mientras andaban y no se había dado ni cuenta.

Ahora es cuándo empezaba a temer que la chica se enfadara con él y le dejara en el suelo de un puñetazo, por cotilla. Que podía pasar. Para su sorpresa y para los compañeros que estaban mirando de reojo, Karma no hizo nada de eso. Se limitó a coger de la manga a Itona con una mano y a arrastrale unos pasos hacia atrás para que quedaran los últimos en el grupo de gente. Un poco apartados y andando más lento, los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras que la pelirroja se negaba a soltar su manga. La chica se inclinó un poco más cerca sobre él, ya que para desgracia del chico ella era más alta. Luego habló con un ligero tono de duda.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo después de clase?- Dijo aparentando estar tranquila.- Ya sabes... Tú y yo solos.

En la última frase Karma no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara por el nerviosismo, así como un ligero rubor se esparciera por sus mejillas. Al ver eso el corazón de Itona empezó a latir inesperadamente rápido y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. Con la chica tan cerca podía oler su aroma a fresa y sentir como algunos mechones de su pelo largo le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Pero tenía que ignorar todo eso por el momento. La situación en sí daba para pensar mal. Karma e Itona apartándose de los demás para quedar juntos después de clase. El hecho de que algunos estuvieran mirando disimuladamente era hasta normal. Sin embargo, todo distaba mucho de ser lo que pensaban. Porque Karma quería hablar con él sobre lo que había visto frente a la máquina expendedora. Cosa que hizo que el albino se diera cuenta de lo grave que era el asunto en el que se había metido. Porque Karma no se ponía así de nerviosa a menudo, tenía sus razones e Itona las iba a saber. Por ese motivo tenía que ignorar las estúpidas reacciones de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera sabía por qué se producían y escuchar a la chica. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, ya que mirándole a los ojos por un momento, pudo darse cuenta del leve brillo de preocupación que brillaba en estos.

-Claro.- Dijo sin pensarselo mucho. Si Karma tenía algún tipo de problema relacionado con lo que había visto y pensaba que él podía ayudarle, no pensaba rechazarla ni mucho menos huir de ella. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea en ese momento con tal de que no le mirara de nuevo de esa forma apenada.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Karma soltó su manga para ir junto a Okuda, quién le miró con curiosidad ante su agitación. Itona hizo lo mismo poniéndose al lado de Mimura, a pesar de que aún podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Pero las miradas que le estaban lanzando le estaba empezando a poner nervioso y le dificultaba volver a la normalidad. Simplemente bajó la cabeza y se metió en su mundo sin prestar atención a nadie.

Si supieran lo que estaba pasando, entonces no le mirarían así. Después de todo habían sido ellos quienes le habían dicho que Karma no estaba interesada en esas cosas.

~0.0~

-¿De qué querías hablar?- Preguntó Itona sintiéndose más imbécil que de costumbre.

Nada más acabar la última lección de Korosensei y meter sus cosas en la mochila, Itona se vió arrastrado por Karma a través de la puerta de la clase y la montaña en general. La forma en que los demás cuchichearon a sus espaldas no le pasó desapercibido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en andar a paso rápido para colocarse al lado de la chica, la cuál estaba inusualmente callada. De todas formas él tampoco se atrevía a decir nada, ahora que estaban solos no sabía como iba a reaccionar la pelirroja. Acabaron sentados en un banco de un parque cerca de allí, no muy lejos de la estación a la que la chica iba todos los días para volver a casa. Podían verse los altos edificios de la ciudad, así como la gente y los niños que pululaban por el parque y los columpios que había en este. El aire entre ellos era tenso y no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que acabó preguntando lo que ambos ya sabían. De verdad era estúpido a veces.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?- Preguntó Karma mirándo hacia al frente.

Irse por las ramas no iba a servir de nada y no era el estilo de Karma. En cierta forma eso alegró a Itona, tampoco quería tardar mucho en aclarar las cosas. Más cuándo se dió cuenta de lo decaída que estaba la pelirroja ¿Realmente le afectaba todo esto?

-Lo oí todo.- Respondió con naturalidad.- Tranquila, no pensaba contárselo a nadie.

-Ya.- Dijo Karma aún sin mirarle.- ¿Y no piensas decirme nada? ¿No te parece raro?

La última pregunta le descolocó en cierta forma. Porque aún si no había comprendido las cosas en su totalidad, la actitud de Karma así como lo que le había preguntado hicieron que empezara a saber por dónde iban los tiros. Sacar conclusiones era demasiado fácil esta vez.

-Te gusta esa chica ¿Verdad?- Dijo Itona casi en un susurro. Aún así sabía que ella lo había oído. No solo por lo cerca que estaban sentados, si no por la forma en la que sus ojos ámbar brillaron y ese leve sonrojo volvió a teñir sus mejillas. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a una respuesta, aunque de todas formas ya lo supiera.

-Sí.- Asintió Karma mirándole a los ojos.

Aquello a Itona le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Su pecho se contrajo y por un momento pensó que había dejado de respirar. Escuchar la respuesta de la misma chica no era lo mismo que imaginársela él. Y allí estaba. No sabía que decirle, para empezar ¿Por qué Karma le contaba todo aquello? Se sentía peor a cada segundo que pasaba y estaba seguro de que la pelirroja no podía saberlo, ni quería que lo supiera.

-¿Y qué es lo que me tiene que parecer raro?- Preguntó Itona refiriéndose a la pregunta de hace unos momentos.

Más que nada lo hizo para aparentar que la noticia no le había afectado, aunque en el fondo se sentía como si volviera a tener los tentáculos implatados y le estuvieran pegando una paliza. Karma se quedó un poco anonadada ante su aparentada tranquilidad y le miró con un aire interrogante.

-Bueno... Digo ¿No crees que es extraño? Las dos somos chicas.- Dijo Karma con confusión.- Te acabo de decir que me gusta una chica.

-Sí. Te he escuchado. Y yo te pregunto ¿Cuál es el problema?- Respondió Itona mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

Karma se quedó callada y no hizo más que sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza ante lo que le había dicho. Era obvio que ni ella misma se esperaba que Itona reaccionara de esa forma tan desinteresada y hasta normal. Es más, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo. Pero estaba seguro de que no era más que sentido común. Porque por mucho que le doliera, no había que ser muy listo para saber que Karma estaba más que confundida en ese momento. Y entonces fue cuándo cayó en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Isogai y los chicos de la clase no podían estar más equivocados. No es que Karma no estuviera interesada en salir con chicos. Es que Karma no estaba interesada en los chicos en sí. El interés de la pelirroja se había reducido a una sola persona durante un año y medio y puede que incluso más, y esa persona era Asano Gakushuu. La chica que después de tanto tiempo se había dignado a pensar en una respuesta para esa confesión.

Karma no rechazaba a todo el mundo solo por el hecho de que no quería salir con nadie. Es que Karma quería salir con Asano, que fuera ella quién se le confesara y no los babosos de edificio principal. A ella le interesaba esa chica y nadie podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, ni siquiera Itona. Y así como así empezó a sentirse peor que antes, porque la confusión que Karma había mostrado hacía unos momentos, era justificable. Todos eran estudiantes de secundaria, con sus típicos problemas y dudas de adolescentes estúpidos que han llegado a la pubertad. Karma no se salvaba de esas dudas, ni ella ni nadie. Y para una adolescente que se da cuenta de que le gusta alguien del mismo sexo, Japón no es el país más abierto ni más tolerante para vivir. El matrimonio homosexual había sido legalizado hacía poco*, muchas personas seguían sintiendo rechazo hacia ese colectivo, el abuso escolar, los insultos, las humillaciones, los índices de suicidio que no hacían más que preocupar, las noticias de parejas que han sido atacadas o incluso asesinadas por su condición sexual ¿Qué adolescente no se asustaría al ver todo eso? Seguía habiendo países que condenaban la homosexualidad con pena de muerte, incluso Itona estaría acojonado si descubriera que era gay. Karma era fuerte de muchas maneras, inteligente y difícil de superar en algunos aspectos, a aquel que se le pasara por la cabeza levantarle la mano o intentar abusar de ella lo lamentaría toda su vida. Y aún así tampoco se salvaba de ese miedo al rechazo. El miedo al rechazo que todo estudiante de secundaria siente alguna vez al verse diferente. Para unos era por su aspecto, para otros su personalidad y para algunos era salir del armario. Ese "¿No te parece raro?" que le había preguntado Karma hacía unos minutos, no era más que una señal del miedo que sentía la chica hacia ese rechazo. Crecer en una sociedad que intenta aferrarse a lo tradicional como un clavo ardiendo, era díficil para todo el mundo. Karma había llegado a pensar que le rechazaría al saber como se sentía respecto a esa chica. No podía estar más equivocada. Él no le tenía asco, nunca le rechazaría, mucho menos al saber lo que estaba pasando realmente. Lo decidió esa mañana, cuándo vió la forma en la que ella reaccionó al saber que había sido descubierta. Si lo estaba pasando mal por ese tema, si le afectaba de esa forma, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarla.

-Karma, te confesaste hace un año y medio ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó para asegurarse. Ella solo le miró y asintió con la cabeza mirándole con confusión.- Si no dudaste entonces ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

A Itona se le hacía raro el hecho de que Karma pudiera confesarse a aquella chica, pero que se asustara a la hora de que esta le diera una respuesta. Vió como la pelirroja se debatía entre contestarle o no, el hecho de que le dijera aquello significaba demasiado y no sabía si ella tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablar de ello. Sin embargo cuándo levanto la mirada y apretó sus manos contra su falda, supo que estaba dispuesta a llegar al final de aquel asunto con tal de poder quitarse de encima todo el peso que estaba soportando.

-La verdad es que no fue una confesión en toda regla, lo dije casi sin pensar. Ella y yo siempre hemos tenido algo complicado ¿Sabes? Nos peleamos, pero no podemos pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a la otra.- Explicó la chica con una leve sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

-¿Ni contigo ni sin ti?- Preguntó Itona inclinando la cabeza.

-Algo así.- Contestó ella sin pensarlo mucho.- El caso es que aquel día, vino a gritarme a la azotea por no-se-qué de Nagisa. Me preguntó por qué estaba con él casi siempre y si estábamos saliendo o algo parecido. Me enfadé y antes de darme cuenta le grité que me gustaba ella. La idea había estado rondándome por la cabeza durante un mes o por ahí, pero solo caí en lo que realmente significaba cuándo lo grité y ví la cara que puso.

-¿No te respondió?

-Para nada. Se quedó sorprendida, se dió la vuelta y se marchó. No dijo nada, pero obviamente me rechazó. El tema fue olvidado y como ella empezó a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, yo también lo hice. Fue hace poco cuándo empezó a llamarme por teléfono diciéndo que quería hablar conmigo a solas, pero me cerré en banda. Al final me ha tenido que acorralar y bueno... Es lo que has visto hoy.

Karma se quedó callada y esperó a que Itona le diera una respuesta. No es como si esperara a que él le ayudara en algo. Parecía que el chico era tan denso en los temas del amor como ella, pero cuándo vió la naturalidad con la que se había tomado lo que le estaba diciendo, ese inusual miedo que surgía en su mente de vez en cuándo se disipó. Ahora solo quedaba algo de incertidumbre por lo que iba a pasar y una leve sensación de ser observada. Pero todo eso se le olvidó cuándo escuchó una leve risa, giró la cabeza y se dió cuenta de que Itona se estaba riendo. Se quedó anonadada ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

-Pff... Karma ¿Me estás diciendo que lleváis así un año y medio?- Preguntó el otro con un leve tono de diversón.

-Sí... ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que no puedo creer que seáis tan tontas.

-¿E-Eh?- Preguntó confundida.

El hecho de que Itona le llamara tonta ya era raro. En ese momento era la segunda mejor estudiante del instituto, podría ser muchas cosas pero de estúpida no tenía nada. Y Asano tampoco, después de todo era la única que estaba por encima de ella (no por mucho tiempo).

-A ver.- Dijo el chico balanceándose en el banco.- ¿Por qué estaba enfadada contigo aquel día?

-No lo sé muy bien... ¿Por Nagisa?

-Sí, eso has dicho ¿Y por qué iba a estar Asano enfadada con Nagisa?

-No lo sé, no se conocen de nada.

-¿No crees que son celos?

Cuándo escuchó eso Karma no puedo evitar sonrojarse ¿Asano celosa de Nagisa? No le entraba en la cabeza, si solo eran amigos. Pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo, el cabreo que llevaba encima y el cómo le gritó que dejara de verle. A decir verdad, no era muy normal. Además, mentiría si dijera que ella no se pasaba la vida celosa por Asano. Atraía a los tíos como moscas y cada uno más persistente que el anterior, más de una vez le habían dado ganas de pegarle una ostia a cualquiera de ellos. Pero el que la pelinaranja sintiera celos precisamente por ella, era algo que nunca había pensado. Ahora que Itona le hacía ver aquello, no sabía qué pensar.

-¿C-Celos? ¿Ella?- Dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué otra razón iba a odiar a Nagisa? Es obvio.- Respondió Itona con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero es imposible, si fuera así ¿Por qué se marchó cuándo le grité que me gustaba?

-Tal vez por la misma razón por la que tú estás dudando ahora.

Se quedó callada una vez más y miró al chico con seriedad. Era verdad que estaba dudando, se había pasado más de un año haciéndolo. Él no podía saber lo que era vivir con esas dudas constantes en su cabeza, era confuso y pesado. Y había sido Asano la culpable de ello ¿Acaso ella también estaba así?

-Karma, tú aún sigues teniendo miedo por el hecho de que ambas seáis mujeres ¿Cómo sabes que Asano no sintió eso cuándo te confesaste? Ella también tuvo que estar confundida ¿Quieres saber mi opinión?- Dijo Itona mirándo hacia el frente. El dolor en el pecho se hacía más fuerte a medida que pensaba y hablaba, pero cuándo la chica asintió con la cabeza, ya no podía pararlo.- Pienso que tú también le gustas a Asano. Que la razón por la que estaba enfadada ese día era porque estaba celosa de Nagisa y seguramente lo sigue estando. Cuándo te confesaste tuvo miedo y por eso no respondió. Pero ha pasado un año y medio y ella no pudo olvidarlo, ni tú tampoco. Durante todo ese tiempo, Asano ha estado pensando en una respuesta que darte mientras que tú rechazabas a todo el mundo. Si ella te ha llamado, si te ha dicho que quiere responderte, es porque se ha molestado en ignorar y superar ese miedo para hablar contigo y que podáis aclarar las cosas, independientemente de ese temor al rechazo que tenéis las dos.

-T-Tú...- Respondió Karma bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose levemente.- ¿Crées que me dirá que sí?

-Lo más seguro.- Dijo Itona levantándose de repente del banco.- Pero... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Con una sonrisa, Itona señaló a una parte apartada del parque y ambos miraron hacia los columpios que estaban colocados allí. No había absolutamente ningún niño, pero en uno de esos columpios, como una cría desamparada que se había escapado de casa o algo parecido, yacía una pelinaranja meciendose levemente y con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia el suelo. A esas horas la chica ya debería estar en casa, pero allí estaba, importándole un comino la forma en que la miraran los transeuntes que pasaban al lado de esos columpios. Parecía una escena sacada de una película. Sin embargo, Karma no tardó en mirar a Itona con sorpresa ¿Desde hace cuánto que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Asano? El banco dónde se habían sentado estaba a unos cincuenta metros de esos columpios y era un poco difícil verlos entre la gente y los árboles que estaban en medio. Supuso que la pelinaranja llegaría después que ellos e Itona la vería mientras hablaban.

-¿Cuándo ha...

La chica no pudo seguir hablando, porque de un momento a otro Itona se había colocado detrás de ella y le empujaba por la espalda para que se dirigiera a los columpios. Después de dos o tres pasos, la pelirroja paró, se giró sorprendida y le miró con curiosidad.

-Ve con ella.- Le dijo Itona mirándole a los ojos.- Ya es hora de que arregléis las cosas ¿No crees?

-P-Pero...

-Karma. Ni yo ni nadie de la clase E te rechazaremos por esto.- Empezó a decir el albino.- Siempre y cuándo tú estes bien, nadie se quejará.

Karma le miró con sorpresa y apretó los puños del nerviosismo. Porque aún si no se lo había dicho, Itona sabía que Karma no tenía miedo al rechazo de cualquiera. Tenía miedo al rechazo de la clase E. De los amigos y compañeros con los que ahora planeaba asesinar a su profesor. El mismo Itona había comprobado de primera mano que en aquella clase cualquiera se podía sentir a gusto. Y si él, aquel que se había implantado los tentáculos y había intentado matarlos había encontrado su sitio allí, sabía que Karma también lo haría.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó ella suspirando con pesadez.

-Ni lo dudes.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Ahora ve allí y escucha su respuesta.

Le empujó de nuevo y Karma le miró por última vez. Con un suspiro la chica se dió al vuelta y empezó a andar hacia los columpios. A medida que ella se marchaba, Itona empezó a darse cuenta del color anaranjado del cielo, el cuál hacía que el pelo de ella brillara a cada paso. Dándose la vuelta para coger su mochila, el chico decidió seguir ignorando el dolor en su pecho y las ganas que tenía de darse la vuelta para mirar lo que estaba pasando. Pero ya no podía. Lo que pasara entre aquellas dos, era decisión suya. Él había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano y puede que incluso más.

Porque si Karma era feliz con esa chica, él solo podía animarla para que estuvieran juntas.

-No va a rechazarla.- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada del parque.- Sería muy tonta si lo hiciera.

Porque si Karma era feliz, él también lo sería. Aún si ella encontraba la felicidad con otra persona.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

*El matrimonio homosexual en Japón fue legalizado el 31 de marzo de este mismo año. He escrito el fic teniendo en cuenta esto, aún si Ansatsu empezó a publicarse en 2012.

* * *

Hola ~

No me puedo creer que esté publicando esto, estoy viendo mi sentencia de muerte (?) Para empezar, ya lo sé, tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, no me he olvidado, estoy en ello, necesito tiempo xD Hacía mucho, mucho, muchísimo que quería escribir un Fem!Asano x Fem!Karma. Y quiero hacer muchos Fem, de muchos personajes, me he descontrolado. Básicamente quería escribir algo diferente y ha salido esto. La idea de hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Itona me encantó, adoro a Itona de una manera que no comprendo y mentiría si dijera que no shippeo un poco el Itona x Karma. No tanto como para escribir un fic de esos dos, pero sí lo suficiente como para incluirlo en este o en cualquier otro ¿Por qué no?

Ahora lo más importante de este fic y lo que tengo que aclarar cuánto antes: Estas son mis versiones femeninas de Asano y Karma. El hecho de que las haya descrito de esa forma en el fic, no significa que tengáis que verlas de esa manera. Sé por la experiencia que cada persona tiene una forma distinta de ver los genderbends de los personajes y con esto no pretendo forzar mis versiones a nadie. Me las he imaginado de la forma que a mí me han gustado, si alguien no está de acuerdo es totalmente comprensible. En cuanto a las versiones, una Karma con el pelo largo y sin pecho me hacía demasiada gracia, así como una Asano con el pelo corto y tetona también. No es el único fic que quiero hacer con las versiones femeninas y con esas descripciones puedo hacer mucho, muchísimo diría yo. No os agobiéis, que también escribo de otras parejas, que me veo venir los comentarios (?)

Esto iba a ser un one-shot, sin embargo a medida que empecé a escribir me di cuenta de que era un poco injusto no incluír el punto de vista de Asano y de Karma respecto a lo que pasó. Además de que iba a terminar de esta forma, con Itona apoyándolas y lo que pasó a imaginación de quién sea. Pero me pareció soso, así que en el próximo capitulo será el final de todo ~

No creo que tenga nada más que decir, así que espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
